ntwfrpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fireknights
Fireknights are a unit of Corvid military whose soldiers ride phoenixes into battle. Their name comes from their mounts’ ability to set their wings and tail aflame, requiring the knights to wear fireproof and heat-resistant armor. The fireknights are a hugely valuable assets to Corvus, not only because of their tie to history through the phoenixes, but as aerial combatants to Courdon’s gryphon-riding military. Each House in Corvus has its own regiment of fireknights. History Long ago, so long ago that the exact historical facts have long become shrouded in myth and legend, the land that would eventually become Corvus was at war with the hostile southern forces of ancient Courdon. Though the exact dates of this conflict are lost, it is estimated to have taken place roughly around the late 300s or early 400s. Thought the ancients held their own on the ground, at the time, there was no force that could stand up to the Courdonian gryphon mounted air force. The gryphons could pluck enemy commanders off the ground and drop them from high above, drop heavy stones amidst infantry lines to break up a formation, and panic the horses in a cavalry just by stooping at them. The war dragged for years, but the ancient Corvids could not hope to stand against the Courdonians as long as the gryphons were uncontested. However, the fervent prayers of his followers did not go unheard by the Lord Woo. The god of the Corvids, so the story goes, chose ten individuals from amongst the forces of Corvus, and sent each of them an egg- from those eggs hatched ten birds, each a different color, each eventually growing to be taller than most men and with the power to set their wings and tails on fire- phoenixes. The first pheonix riders worked together to help drive the Courdonians back, meeting the gryphons in the sky for the first time and evening the odds. Eventually, the war ended and the borders were secured. Each of those original ten phoenix riders was granted a title of nobility, and they took the colors of their phoenix as the colors of their house. The phoenixes bred rapidly, swelling their population. As more were born, more people were trained to ride them into battle, and thus were the fireknights born. Ranks and Organization Each regiment of fireknights is led by a general who reports directly to the Lord of their respective House, and to some degree communicates with the generals of other fireknight regiments. Serving under the general are several majors, who are each in charge of a few wings. Each wing, a group of roughly ten to thirteen knights and their phoenixes, are led by a Lieutenant, whose second-in-command is known as a Right Wedge (named for the position of fight taken by the second bird in a v-formation). During wartime, additional ranks may be added to better-coordinate the regiments across Corvus, leaving the general of House Jade at the top of this wartime ranking. Like their non-phoenix-riding counterparts, the default title for a fireknight is “Sir”. Duties The fireknights were originally founded as the Kythian answer to Courdon's gryphon riding air force. While gryphons are in general bigger and stronger than phoenixes, phoenixes are much faster, more intelligent, and have the ability to set their wings and tails aflame, making them easily a match for the gryphons. This historical function has since expanded a great deal, moving the fireknights beyond one-trick pony status and into a formidable force that acts as one of Corvus' primary martial advantages. On a day-to-day basis, fireknights are responsible for flying out in their wings to patrol the territory of their lord in shifts. The fly over their designated patrol area, keeping watch for thieves, bandits, Courdonian slave raiders, and any other miscellaneous problems that might require their intervention. If the fireknights spot a trouble spot, depending on the urgency of the problem they will either deal with it immediately or report it back for their commanders to decide how to approach the problem. When they are not out on patrol, individual fireknights will do various mundane tasks around their base, such as training, maintenance on equipment, writing reports, and so on. A fireknight is almost exclusively responsible for the care of their personal phoenix, seeing to it that the phoenix is fed, groomed, and given a healthy amount of one-on-one bonding time. Fireknights can also serve a number of purposes during crisis situations. One of the foremost uses for them is fast travel. Phoenixes are some of the fastest creatures alive. If their rider is unburdened by weapons or armor a phoenix can travel the distance between Solis and Medieville (approximately a week by wagon) in just a little over a day. This makes them extremely useful for carrying messages, quickly transporting people to a place where they are desperately needed, and acting as first-responders in a distant crisis. A lesser known duty of the fireknights, but one which cannot be overstated, is their utility in fighting wildfires. Phoenixes themselves are almost entirely fireproof- it takes an extraordinarily hot, magical blaze to catch one on fire. The same is true of fireknight armor, which is heavily enchanted against the dangers of heat and smoke. That being the case, fireknights can get a lot closer to a fire than would be safe for anyone else. But the true secret to this is in the mandatory training all fireknights receive in setting backburns. By starting a smaller fire along a line with nothing flamable, such as a road or a river, the fireknights can burn out a large swath of land in the path of the oncoming field or forest fire, depriving it of any material to burn and thus extinguishing it. Training In general, the training for fireknight initiates takes significantly less time than it does for conventional knights. This is because while normal knights are expected to maintain expertise in as many of the arts of war as feasible, the work of a fireknight is highly specialized. Conventional knights learn the sword, ax, mace, bow, dagger, spear, lance, and whatever other weapons the youngsters can master. Fireknights, meanwhile, have only two primary weapons; the lance, for fighting astride their phoenixes, and the knightly dagger, for close range fighting if accidentally caught on the ground. The distance needed between phoenixes and other airborne targets needed to maintain flight and the ever present wings on either side of the rider make any other weapons impractical. The most complicated aspect of fireknight training, the one that takes the longest, is learning how to ride a phoenix in flight, adjusting oneself in the saddle to account for air current and maximize the speed of the mount, fighting wind forces, giving orders to the birds, staying astride during complex maneuvers, and et cetera. These are incredibly dangerous skills to practice and master, requiring intense discipline and physical strength. That said, while a conventional knight normally starts training as a young child and doesn't complete their training until their early twenties, fireknights do not accept trainees before the age of legal majority- sixteen. Training usually lasts four years, though it can be longer or shorter depending on the trainee. It isn't uncommon for someone who'd previously been training as a conventional page or squire to switch gears and apply for fireknight training, and since they are already trained in combat they can usually bypass that part of training entirely and focus exclusively on learning the mechanics of flying. When a trainee begins work, they are usually at first without a partner pheonix, focusing on training to improve their overall physical fitness while the training masters study their behavior to learn the ins and outs of the trainee's temperament and personality. Unless there is a shortage of chicks and fledglings, usually a partner phoenix will be assigned to the trainee within two months of training. There are exceptions to this process, of course- sometimes a phoenix chick may take a liking to a particular trainee, and be assigned to them for the sake of expedience and convenience. Once the phoenix is assigned, the trainee is almost exclusively responsible for its care. They are expected to feed the phoenix, train with it, help it preen, and spend a certain amount of time with it outside of normal training sessions. Because phoenixes are highly intelligent and social, forming close bonds with their riders helps to maximize the capabilities of the birds and their willingness to follow orders and defend their riders. Neglecting a phoenix's social needs can lead to the bird becoming depressed, lonely, and unwilling to follow orders. To that end, bonding with one's phoenix is as integral a part of the training process as learning to fight and fly. Until the trainee's assigned chick or fledgling is big enough to carry them in flight, the trainees will learn to fly on older phoenixes- usually ones that are partnered to a retired fireknight or ones who's partners died in action and have yet to reincarnate. This is to the better benefit of all parties involved, as it means the trainees learn the mechanics of flying on strong, experienced birds. Once their actual partners are big enough to carry them the trainees already know how to conduct themselves in flight and can compensate for the young phoenix's inexperience. Once they've mastered the basics of flying, the trainees then must learn to fight astride their birds. In most cases, while waiting for the phoenixes to age up, they will receive instruction in jousting on horseback to learn the basic mechanics. However, jousting astride a phoenix is far more complicated and perilous than doing so on a horse, and a trained mage is kept on hand at all times to prevent any fatal falls. Once they are deemed to have learned all the skills of a full fireknight, there is one test remaining- a six month probationary period, comparable to the squire step of normal knight training. These probationers, or "cadets" as they are generally called, will fly on patrols with an active wing of full fireknights, shadowing them and gaining real world experience. At the end of the six months, if the lieutenant of the wing the cadet was assigned to and all of the instructors approve it, the cadet will be brought before the lord and formally knighted in a ceremony identical to the one used for normal knights. Phoenixes ''Main article: Phoenixes '' Phoenixes are large, very intelligent birds with raptor-like beaks, talons, and wings, and a long, swan-like neck. Phoenixes come in two colors, a main color and an accent, and it is from these colors that the Corvid Houses draw their House colors. These birds are believed to have been sent directly by Lord Woo, and they do have many magical properties that seem quite miraculous. In addition to uncanny intelligence, people-reading ability, strength, and speed, phoenixes can painlessly set their wings and tails aflame at will, or by channeling a lightning strike. Most incredible is their ability to use this fire to burn themselves when they reach old age or are dying of illness or injury - and are then reborn anew from the ashes. Fireknights and their phoenixes tend to bond very closely to one another, and are generally friendly with allied humans. This is advantageous for both during combat and peacetime - but can take a huge emotional toll on the phoenixes, who seem to recall their previous lives and are almost guaranteed to outlive dozens, if not more, riders over their many lifetimes. Armor Fireknights have to wear highly specialized armor as part of their work. They usually have two different sets- a leather set for patrolling and heavy combat duty, and a cloth set for fast travel. Fireknights never wear plate armor, because it is too heavy for their phoenixes to fly comfortably carrying. The pheonixes themselves wear leather armor when their fireknight partners do, but when the fireknights are in cloth gear the phoenixes usually go without any armor. All armor, regardless of material, is heavily enchanted to resist heat and to be completely fireproof. This is a necessary precaution when riding creatures that can (and in battle will) set themselves on fire or fly into a bolt of lightening. Fireknights also have specially enchanted cloth masks over their mouth and nose that filter smoke so that they can breathe. The final important part of a fireknight's gear is a pair of small goggles, which fireknights wear over their eyes. These serve a dual function. In normal flying conditions they protect a fireknight's eyes from high winds and chill that would make it hard to see. In combat, they shield the fireknight's eyes from debris and keep them clear of any smoke from fires that their mounts have started. Retirement, Death, and Funerals Because of the longevity and reincarnation abilities of phoenixes, special considerations have to be undertaken for them in the event of the retirement or death of the rider. If a phoenix's rider retires, they are taken off of the active duty rosters at the base, and excused from all duties. However they can (and most do) chose to continue caring for their phoenix. This takes strain off of the active duty fireknights and allows the bird in question to continue to see its human partner. If a phoenix is young enough it might be coaxed to take on a new partner with the help of the old one, but in most cases this does not happen, and the phoenix simply enjoys retirement days alongside their rider until they reincarnate and begin their next life. Death of a rider is usually handled in a similar fashion, but must be done with far more delicacy. If both phoenix and rider are killed in action, the phoenix usually reincarnates with the rider on his or her back, burning the fireknight to ash along with the bird. In fact, if a phoenix is fatally injured and the fireknight is not, it has been known to happen for the rider to suicide by ordering the bird to reincarnate so that it may survive and be returned to the base, as the phoenixes who may serve for centuries are far more valuable than their individual riders (and the riders bond so closely with them that most do not at all begrudge making such a decision). If the rider is killed and the phoenix is not, then the bird is returned to the base alone. However, because phoenixes bond very closely to their riders, so it is difficult for them to handle the stress of a rider's death. Phoenixes mourn their riders very deeply, and are known to refuse care and interaction in the wake of such a death from all but those they are closest to. During this mourning period the phoenix is left mostly alone save the company of those with whom it feels comfortable sharing its grief. Once it comes out of mourning, if it is young enough it might be coaxed to bond with a new rider, though this is harder than it is for a phoenix who's rider has merely retired. In almost all cases, the bird is again allowed to retire and live quietly until it reincarnates. Because of the relatively common eventuality of a rider having to burn with their bird, a special funerary ritual has been developed for fireknights who are killed or die individually from their partner phoenix, in action or otherwise. Because phoenixes are considered holy birds, burning with the phoenix is given an almost spiritual significance and seen by many as becoming "one" with it by contributing to the ashes from which the bird is reborn. As such, a fireknight who dies individually from their phoenix is often laid out upon a pyre and cremated by phoenix fire. Their ashes are taken up into the air by another fireknight, and scattered to the winds. If they so desire, a fireknight can ask to be laid to rest in this way upon their death, and though it is not mandatory by any means a great many chose to do it as a last symbolic gesture. Canon Fireknights *Lieutenant Anders Escalus - Lieutenant of House Jade’s 3rd Wing *Sir Cai Shahar - Right Wedge of the House Jade’s 3rd Wing *Sir Casca - House Jade’s 3rd Wing (referenced in Wishing You Were Here and appears in The Emberwing Championships) *Sir Hawthorne - House Jade’s 3rd Wing (referenced in Wishing You Were Here ) *Sir Summerby - House Jade's 3rd Wing (appears in The Emberwing Championships) *Sir Kendrick Leighton - House Jade fireknight (circa ~1296) (appears in Break of Dawn ) *Lieutenant Gray - House Jade Lieutenant (circa ~1296) (appears in Break of Dawn ) *Sir Astor Malpas - House Accipiter fireknight, elf (appears in Only Magic & The Emberwing Championships) Category:Medieval